<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Parental Express by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586421">The Parental Express</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995'>Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kyou Kara Maou!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Field Trip, Homophobic jerks, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Wolfram gets angry, World Travel, Yaoi, Yuuri is a proud dad, mentioned rape, shinuo is a jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri arrives back in Shin Makoku to find that his drunken night with Wolfram before he left,  had left Wolfram pregnant. Murata finds it funny and he and the Shinou, who has found a way to have a solid body so he could be with Murata, cooked up a plan. Gwendal finally proposed to Gunter while Yozak and Conrard are still unsure about their relationship. Greta and Beatrice have become rather close.  King Antoine has shown up with Lord Heathcliff and the great Hero Alford. The Bearbee's have returned for the castle along with Pochie the dragon for a visit. It's quite the celebration since Nicola and Hube have an announcement as well and the fact that Yuuri's school classmates might accidentally be brought along with Yuuri's entire family get pulled to the Great Demon Kingdom with him. What's going to happen to everyone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunter von Christ/Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Gegenhuber "Hube" Griesela/Nicola, Murata Ken/Shinou, Raven/Cecilie von Spitzweg, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Yozak Gurrier/Conrart Weller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! this is just for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~~~Within the Great Demon Kingdom~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep chuckle reverberates from the shrine. This particular chuckle had been heard frequently of late. Golden hair shimmered in the lighting as cerulean eyes looked up and around. Those eyes held determination and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mischief </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the pert lips parted in a smirking smile. “Lets have some fun, Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Meanwhile in Japan - Shibuya Household~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Achoo…” I rubbed my itching nose for a moment and then felt an abnormal chill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear, why do I have a bad feeling about today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think before finishing packing what my family would need for their trip to the Demon Kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuu-chan, are we ready yet? I’m so excited to be invited to go to my son’s wedding.” I hear my mom, also known as Jennifer, calling from the hall. I groan and look at Shuri. Yep, I was officially marrying Wolfram, whom I admit I love. Sounds weird admitting it after so long of trying not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you are going to marry that blonde brat from the other world.” Shouri said as I clicked the locks on his suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m eighteen and a senior in high school plus a king. I think I am old enough to marry whomever I choose.” I say with a smile as I stand up. I then sigh softly before climbing into Shouri’s arms. “Don’t tell them about what happened to me here. It would only upset them and I don’t want them to pity me. Especially Wolfram, he might find me disgusting when he finds out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, if he can’t love you even after he finds out then he’s not worthy of you. But, if it’s what you really want then i’ll keep it from them. One condition though. You have to tell mom and dad at dinner before we leave.” Shouri said as he held me protectively. I frowned but after a deep sigh I agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Dinner at the Shibuya’s~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting at the table I was glad for my family. After finishing my plate of curry I looked at Shouri. He nodded. “Mom, Dad. We need to talk before we leave for the Great Demon Kingdom. It’s important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, son?” Dad replied as I felt Shouri squeeze my hand under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath. “Recently, as of Friday I was…” I gulped, “...I was assaulted at the school by a teacher and some students.” My mother’s and father’s eyes went wide and jaws dropped in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouri saw that I was quite literally shaking at the memory. “May I?” He asked and I nodded. “Yuuri was beat up by these people and then gang raped before they left him there. He called me in tears and I picked him up. He doesn’t want anyone from the Great Demon Kingdom to find out. He says he wants to tell Wolfram himself.” I felt Shouri pull me closer. “He’s afraid that Wolfram will reject him when he finds out that he’s been done this way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom jumped up and I flinched. She had that look. The look that screamed momma bear on the attack. “How dare they hurt my baby! They are going to meet the wrath of Jennifer of Yokohama!” I groaned and couldn’t help but give a small smile. Mom would never change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost finished with my schooling here and will never have to see them again. Especially since i’m going to be living in another world running the Demon Kingdom. There's only two weeks of school left and if you feel so unhappy I can file a report. If it happens again I can just run and call Shouri. Best part is that while we’re gone they should be on their senior trip.” I said leaning into Shouri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So far he's been far safer in the other world. There's the fact that we will be with him this time to protect him even though I know he’s in good hands with those guards I don’t like.” Shuori said, surprising me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouri…” I said smiling. He huffed. I laughed at his frowning face. I then leaned back into my seat. “What I want most is that we can just not mention this to anyone from the other world. I’ll tell Conrad and Wolfram myself. Please promise me you’ll not say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a solemn nod I stood from the table. “Then it’s time we got to leaving. Murata’s meeting us there. He didn't come back with me last night so our welcome party should be ready.” I walked over to the suitcases. “Grab your stuff because we need to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Japanese = </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Great Demon Kingdom speech = words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving into the usual way of getting to the Great Demon kingdom I smiled softly at the fact that I was sopping wet and sitting in the fountain of the Shrine of the Great One. Sitting around me was my family and our floating bags. At the look on my mother and father’s faces I burst into laughter. They look so confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned back and looked at them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I said in Japanese.I had finally after two years learned how to speak in either language in this world so as to have moments like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw Shouri get up and grab his bags out of the water. Footsteps could be heard as I helped mom and dad up. I heard my name being yelled and turned to see Murata and Gunter running into the area followed by Wolfram and Ulrike. I smiled and climbed out of the fountain. “Wolfram!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he pushed Gunter out of the way I pulled him into a hug followed by a kiss. God I loved him. I pulled back and pressed my forehead to him. “I missed you so much. My beautiful Wolfram.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfram blushed red. He hid his face against my chest. “Idiot… you were gone too long.” Wolfram said before taking my right hand and placing it on his stomach. It was slightly rounded. I stepped back and looked at him confused for a moment then went red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… we… that’s…” I stuttered out looking between him and the bump. He nodded and I swept him into my arms. I spun him a bit. “I’m gonna be a dad again!” He was extremely happy and pulled his fiance into a kiss once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cough sounded from behind him. It was Wolfram’s elder brothers. Both were glaring down at me. “Yuuri!” Conrad growled out. I gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conrad… why are you glaring at me so harshly?” I asked, backing away. I looked around and got no help from anyone around. Gwendal looked ready to skewer me with his sword. “Why are you angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwendal drew his sword. “You got my baby brother pregnant.” He growled out and lunged at me. I dodged out of instinct and snagged Gunter’s sword. Turning around quickly I blocked. The swords clanged together as I blocked Gwendal’s swings at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunter was freaking out as usual. “Honorable 27th King please be careful. Gwendal please stop this instant.” He said watching us. The voices had drawn a crowd. A crowd that hadn’t been expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned and pushed forward until I got a lucky swing. Gwendal’s sword slipped from his hand. “Seriously?” I said looking at Gwendal and Conrad. “Wolfram and I spent a drunken night before I left and I had no clue he’d get pregnant. Though I will not say I regret it nor the conception of our child. That baby is our blessing and I will never not want it.” I said giving Gunter back his weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then turned and glared at Gwendal. “Never disrespect the love I have for Wolfram and my children.” I then relaxed and noticed the crowd. “When did they get here! Why are they here?!” My classmates were standing soaked not far away with our homeroom teachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinuo chuckles as he comes into view. “I brought them. I thought we should have some fun. When you brought your family through the portal I dragged your classmates by force through. Now things are more interesting.” He moves to go over to Murata and stands behind him. Tilting Muarata’s head back he kissed him ferociously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Get a room you two and you think this is funny! They can’t even speak our language. So not fun.” I then looked at my classmates and teachers. “This is going to be a long day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the throne room shaking my head. Anissina had handed out the translator devices she had created when the guys had come to Earth. I looked out at them. “I’m going to start by apologizing for you being dragged into this. They knew better than to drag innocents into this world. None of you belong here and I am going to find a way to send you back.”</p><p>Murata stepped out of the shadows startling them. He chuckled and walked to stand beside my throne. “Murata, must you do that?” I asked as he ran a hand through his hair. It was long once more.</p><p>“Shibuya, if you must know I do it because it infuriates others and scares the unsuspecting and annoys you.” He said before handing over a set of papers he was holding. “These need your signature.”</p><p>I took them and read them through. My eyes narrowed. “Murata you’ve been my friends since we were little but you know my views on this. Even if they are traitors to my country I will not kill them. I am a Pacifist and we do not kill. I reject these requests. We will not be killing prisoners after they are found guilty. Prison reforms shall be the way to go. We reform the way they think and change their ways.”</p><p>Murata sighed. “You really are too good for this world. First you adopt the child who was sent to assassinate you, then you go off and bring peace to the lands, now you want to reform prisoners instead of execute them. You truly are the Greatest King this world has been blessed with.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and handed the papers to Wolfram who took glee in burning them for me. At the show of his powers the students and teacher jolted back in shock. I leaned on my hand and watched my fiance with a smile. “You get far too much pleasure out of that.”</p><p>Wolfram laughed and smirked down at me. “I get far more pleasure burning every courting letter that gets sent to you.” I burst into laughter. He beamed at seeing me laugh.</p><p>“Don’t worry over those. There’s not a soul on any world I'd rather be with than you. After all you are my fiance and no longer regret our accidental engagement. Now it’s a wonderful memory of how we met.” I said taking his hand and giving it a kiss. “After all, we've been engaged since I was fifteen. Two years of me denying you and I finally know I love you. I’m not going away now. That and you’d torch me before I could change my mind.” I teased at the end.</p><p>Everyone who understood that laughed. “Now back to the problem at hand.” I turned back to the class and two teachers. “At the moment we have no way to send you back since Shinuo has blocked it. We shall work on a way to do so. For now we will have to set you all up in the guest wing.” I sighed and looked at the three classmate boys and one male teacher who had put me through hell. I did not want them here. The leering looks they were throwing my way made my skin crawl.</p><p>“Your majesty.” Gwendal said as he came into the room with Greta in his arms. I smiled and got up.</p><p>“Papa!” Greta said as she jumped from his arms into mine. I held her close.</p><p>“How’s daddy’s Princess?” I asked her as I nuzzled her nose with mine. She laughed. I set her down and quickly fixed the gemed hairpin that held her hair back. “You look beautiful.” She beamed up at me with a smile.</p><p>“I missed you SO much. The castle is so empty without you.” She said as I knelt to dry her tears.</p><p>I smiled. “And I missed you and everyone here. Being away from the castle was painful. I didn’t get to see you everyday and Wolfram wasn’t the first thing I see every morning. You don’t have to worry though anymore. I’m not leaving again. From this moment on You’ll be able to see me every day. The day I do go back for graduation I'm taking you with me. Then we’ll be back here so quickly you won’t even have forgotten we had left.” I took her hand and spun her around. She giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>